Influenza
by hatsuyuki
Summary: What happens when the Shoshoku basketball team is about to have a practice game with the strongest made-up team in Kanagawa, and two of their best members have an unusual problem?
1. chapter 1

Influenza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk, or any of it's characters.   
* even though it would be really fun too...sniff *  
They all belong to the great Inoue Takehiko.  
p/s: for all those who know of the anime Twin Signal, I think you would find this storyline quite similar later on...  
* evil grin *  
  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi was leading a normal life, went to school on the morning, played sports,   
beat people up, it was as normal anyone's life could be. Until...  
  
Sakuragi: Ahh...cho... * looks at his surroundings *  
  
His room was littered with used tissue.  
  
Sakuragi: 'You have to be kidding me. I couldn't have sneezed this much.'  
  
* knock knock *  
  
Voice: Sakuragi-kun?  
  
Sakuragi: Ha-Ha-Haruko-san... Doshite koko ni?  
  
Haruko: I heard from Yohei that you didn't come to school today, and I didn't see you at   
basketball practice either.  
  
Sakuragi: * starts tearing * 'Haruko-san is so kind.'  
  
Haruko: Well, I bought some soup for you on the way over. * lifts her hand with the plastic   
bag, and places it on the table *  
  
Sakuragi: Um!  
  
Haruko: Well, I have to get going now. Maybe I'll come by later to see how you are doing.   
Ja! * She walked out of the room, shutting the door lightly behind her *  
  
Sakuragi: * tip toes to the soup, and gulps the whole thing down *  
  
~Back at school~  
  
Haruko: Oniisan!   
  
Akagi: Haruko? * walks over to her *  
  
Haruko: * whisper whisper *  
  
Akagi nods as the rest of the team looks on in confusion. All watch as Akagi's eye popped.  
  
Akagi: No!  
  
Haruko: He's really sick, and Yohei told me that he didn't want to go see the doctor; maybe   
you can persuade him...You also need him for the practice match next week right?  
  
Akagi: Fine! But not now, after practice. * walks away fuming *  
  
Haruko: Arigatou! * walks away with her friends *  
  
Kogure: Akagi, what was that about?  
  
Akagi: That baka is sick, and refuses to see the doctor.  
  
Ayako: Sempai...  
  
Anzai: ohohoho...  
  
Akagi: ASSEMBLE! * claps his hand *  
  
Everyone stops what they were doing and moves to where their captain was standing.  
  
Akagi: Everyone, it seems that we have a problem.  
  
Akagi goes on to tell them the whole thing...  
  
Mitsui: You mean that guy is afraid of going to the doctor? * bursts out in laughter *  
  
Miyagi: * already rolling on the floor * I can't believe it.  
  
Ayako: So, who is coming with us to drag him to the doctor...  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi both raised their hands, wanting to torture the boy at every chance they   
have.  
  
Akagi: Rukawa!  
  
Rukawa: Hn?  
  
Akagi: You are coming along.  
  
Rukawa: * points to himself *  
  
Akagi: * nods *  
  
Rukawa: * shakes his head *  
  
Akagi: * walks up to the kitsune, rolling his sleeves *  
  
Rukawa: * glares at him *  
  
Everyone else: * sweatdrop *  
  
~After practice~  
  
Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzz * walks *  
  
Mitsui: I can't believe that Akagi managed to force him into coming.  
  
Miyagi: * nods *  
This getting better.  
  
Mitsui & Miyagi: * evil grin *  
  
Ayako: What you two planning this time?  
* stands behind them, fully equipped *  
  
Mitsui: * waves his hands *  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
Miyagi: * starts whistling *  
  
Ayako: Yeah, the last time I heard you say that, you tried to set Hanamichi's hair on fire.  
  
Mitsui: * snicker * That was not on purpose. * snicker *  
  
Ayako: Mattaku...  
  
  
~ At Sakuragi's house ~  
  
Sakuragi: * cough cough *  
  
* knock knock *  
  
Sakuragi: 'Who could that be?'  
Go away!  
  
* bang bang *  
  
Sakuragi: Alright already. Matte!  
* puts on a shirt and opens the door *  
What!  
  
Outside the door, Akagi, Mitsui and Miyagi were holding a sleeping Rukawa, like they would   
a long to bang open the door.  
  
Sakuragi: Huh?  
  
Akagi, Mitsui and Miyagi: * drops the sleeping kitsune *  
  
Akagi: Sakuragi, you are coming with me!  
  
Sakuragi: Nani?  
  
Both Mitsui and Miyagi went up to him, held him by the shoulders, and carried him out of   
the house.  
  
Sakuragi: What are you doing?! * cough *  
  
Rukawa: * gets up, looks at Sakuragi and kicks him * Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi: KORA! * cough * TEME * cough * KITSUNE!   
  
Akagi: Let's go.  
  
Kogure: Akagi, don't you think that they are handling Sakuragi a little too roughly. He is   
sick.  
  
Akagi: * smirk *  
  
As they walked down the road, Sakuragi thrashed around in Miyagi's and Mitsui's grip, while   
Rukawa would kick the boy every once in awhile.  
  
People who walked by, just ignored the scene, scared to even go near the group of 'giants'.  
  
~At the clinic~  
  
Akagi: Now, sit and stay there.  
  
Sakuragi: * sits down * How dare they treat the Tensai like that....mumble....* crosses his   
arms and lean back on the seat. *  
  
Both Miyagi and Mitsui sat at his side, while Ayako stood in front of him, fan in hand, and   
ready to 'attack' if needed. Rukawa stood up by the wall, head nodding as he dozed off.  
  
Nurse: Sakuragi Hanamichi...  
  
Sakuragi: H-hai! * time slows down as he walks to the door *  
  
Akagi: Hurry up! * shoves Sakuragi into the examination room *  
  
  
~ 10 mins later ~  
  
Mitsui: He sure is taking long...look * pokes Rukawa * even he had fallen asleep.  
  
Rukawa: * sits up * * blinks * zzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Miyagi: That's different. Rukawa is always asleep, except during basketball of course.  
  
Sakuragi: * comes out of room * HAHAHAHA * chock *  
  
Ayako: * goes up to him * It was not too bad was it?  
  
Sakuragi: * smiles * Of course, not for this Tensai! * cough cough *  
  
Miyagi: So, what's wrong with you?  
  
Sakuragi: Only a little 24 hour flu bug. The doctor said it should be gone by tomorrow.  
  
Mitsui: 'Kuso'  
  
Akagi: That's settled, let's go.   
  
Sakuragi: Doko?  
  
Akagi: Where else...home.  
  
Sakuragi: * cough *  
  
All of them went on their own way home.   
  
Nurse: Sakuragi Hanamichi?  
  
Doctor: Is anything wrong?   
  
Nurse: He already left.  
  
Doctor: There are supposed to leave.  
  
Nurse: I mean he hasn't paid the bill and left.  
  
Doctor: * sweatdrop *  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arigatou minna-san. Pls r&r and tell me what you think so far. 


	2. chapter 2

Influenza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk, or any of it's characters.   
* even though it would be really fun too...sniff *  
They all belong to the great Inoue Takehiko.  
p/s: for all those who know of the anime Twin Signal, I think you would find this storyline quite similar...  
* evil grin *  
  
  
The next day, when Haruko was expecting to find Sakuragi with Yohei and his gang, she finds   
out that he didn't arrive in school today, but something very unusual did.  
  
Haruko: Hen da na (weird)...  
  
Yohei: * nods *  
  
Haruko: What would a 3 year old boy be doing in a high school?  
  
S. Guntai: * shakes head *  
  
Noma: It seems that he is new here, because no one else has ever seen him wandering around   
her before.  
  
Chu: Hm! * nods *  
  
Haruko: I see, arigatou! Maybe Sakuragi-kun will turn up for practice, ne?  
  
Yohei: I doubt so, if he skipped school, what are the chances of him coming back here for   
basketball practice.  
  
S. Guntai: Yeah.  
  
Haruko: We'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
  
~Just after school~  
  
Sakuragi was walking to the court, for his daily basketball practice. Hearing someone call   
his name, He turned around and saw a very worried looking Haruko.   
  
Sakuragi: Haruko-san?  
  
Haruko: * pant * Yohei-kun told me that you didn't turn up in class today.  
  
Sakuragi: But I was. At least I remember going to class and listen to the teacher.  
  
Haruko: Funny, today a small boy, came into class and sat at your place the whole time.   
Yohei-kun told me that he had red hair like yours too.  
  
Sakuragi: Red hair?  
  
Haruko: Um! * nods *  
  
Sakuragi and Haruko continue talking about what happened, until they reached the court.  
  
Akagi: Is that baka here yet?!  
  
Kogure: Not yet, but I'm sure he'll come. The doctor said that it was only a twenty four   
hour bug, so he should be okay by now.  
  
Sakuragi: You don't have to wait any longer. The Tensai is...  
  
* wham *  
  
Akagi: Do you have idea what time it is?  
  
Sakuragi: * looks at the clock on the wall * 3: 45  
  
Akagi: KONNO BAKA! * starts beating Sakuragi *  
  
Kogure: Maa maa, Akagi. He was only a little late.  
  
Sakuragi: Yeah, I was only...  
  
* whack *  
  
Akagi: * walks away * Assemble!  
  
Rukawa: * walks by * Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Everyone stares at the cloud of smoke which engulfed Sakuragi.  
  
Chibi Sakuragi: Hey! * jumps out of the smoke *  
  
Everyone except Rukawa: * sweatdrop *  
  
Haruko: * walks up to the chibi * Sa- Sakuragi-kun?  
  
Sakuragi: * starts running in circles around Haruko * Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa, Haruko-san!  
  
Akagi: * walks up to the chibi, lifting it by its basket jersey *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * has a confused look all over his face *  
  
Akagi: * uses his other hand to poke the foot tall chibi *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * giggles *  
  
Kogure and Ayako: * sweatdrop *  
  
Akagi: * turns around, swinging the chibi in his hand * Everyone, warm up, while I discuss   
something with Anzai sensei.  
  
Anzai: ohohoho... * walks up from behind Akagi *  
  
Akagi: Anzai sensei. I think we have a problem. * holds up the chibi Sakuragi in his hand *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Uhhh...Choco...choco.... * extends his hand (which isn't very long) to Anzai sensei *  
  
Anzai: ohoho...It seems we do...  
  
Akagi: * sweatdrop *  
  
Anzai: This way, Akagi-kun. * walks to take his seat beside Ayako *  
  
Akagi: So, what do we do with this? * lifts up the chibi again *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * turns green *   
  
Haruko: I don't think you should shake him like that, he's starting to look sick.  
  
Anzai: What happened?  
  
Akagi: * sweatdrop * I don't know, Sakuragi just became...* thinks * this...chibi here.  
  
Haruko: But, before that, Rukawa called him a do'aho, and before that, oniisan was shouting   
at him.  
  
Anzai: Ohoho...Rukawa, come here, and Akagi, put Sakuragi on the floor.  
  
Rukawa: Hn?  
  
Anzai: Call him what you always call him.  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho?  
  
* poof *  
  
The white smoke came back, except this time, Sakuragi jumped out, attacking Rukawa as he   
did so.  
  
Sakuragi: What did you call me!  
  
Anzai: Ohohoho...  
  
Akagi: Anzai sensei?  
  
Anzai: Hm?  
  
Akagi: How did you know how to?  
  
Anzai: Ohohoho...  
  
Meanwhile, in the big mess on the floor...  
  
Sakuragi: Teme, what did you call me you Kitsune! * hits Rukawa *  
  
* poof *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
But instead of Sakuragi, a chibi Rukawa lay lying on the floor, sleeping.  
  
Sakuragi: Rukawa?  
  
C. Rukawa: * blinks * Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Everyone: Uh oh...  
  
A chibi Sakuragi appeared, dancing around the sleepy chibi.  
  
Akagi: * picks both the chibis up and puts them on the table * Change each other back, now.  
  
C. Rukawa: * blinks * * opens his mouth * Yawn......  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco choco, ne, choco. * looks at Akagi with pleading eyes *  
  
Haruko, who saw this, rushed out of the court, to find Yohei and the rest.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * walks over to C. Rukawa * Ne, * poke * Choco...choco...  
  
C. Rukawa: Nani yo, Do'aho! * turns over *  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: Teme Kitsune! * proceeds to beat the chibi up *  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa: * gets up and walks away with a basketball in hand *  
  
Sakuragi: How dare you ignore the Tensai, kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Rukawa: * fell on top of his basketball, and lies sleeping on it *  
  
Sakuragi: * realizing his newly found 'gift' he grinned *  
  
Akagi: Sakuragi! Change him back!  
  
Sakuragi: Kitsune. * smiles *  
  
* poof *  
  
Akagi: Now, Let's...  
  
Sakuragi: Kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: Kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: Kitsu...  
  
Akagi: Konno baka!   
  
* wham *   
  
Sakuragi: Ehh...gori!  
  
Haruko: Sakuragi-kun?  
  
Yohei: We heard what happened, everything alright?  
  
Sakuragi: Erg....* headbutts his guntai in frustration *  
  
Noma: What did we do now?  
  
Yohei: * Twitches * Nothing.  
  
Akagi: Now, let's start practice. Three on three.  
  
Anzai: Ohohoho...  
  
They all began practice, Sakuragi, practicing his shots in the other court with Akagi,   
while the rest played against each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew...gomen gomen minna-san, I know this chapter is a bit messy with all the 'poofs',   
but, that's the only way I know how to write it...hehe...anyway, pls r&r. Arigatou! 


	3. chapter 3

Influenza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk, or any of it's characters.   
* even though it would be really fun too...sniff *  
They all belong to the great Inoue Takehiko.  
p/s: for all those who know of the anime Twin Signal, I think you would find this storyline quite similar...  
* evil grin *  
  
The day passed rather quickly, surprisingly. Sakuragi stopped shouting 'Kitsune' and Rukawa   
'Do'aho'.  
  
Akagi: Dismiss!  
  
Everyone headed towards the locker room, to take a bathe and change before they left for   
home. Ayako, Sakuragi, Rukawa and Akagi stayed in the court.  
  
Sakuragi: Oi, gori, what are you still doing here!  
  
Ayako: * uses her fan to tap Sakuragi on the head *  
  
Sakuragi: Hai hai * then begins dribbling *  
  
Akagi: To make sure that you two bakas don't do what ever you did to each other just now.  
  
Rukawa: * ignores them and begins playing *  
  
  
~The next day at school~  
  
Sakuragi: O-O-Ore wa Tensai tensai tensai...Basket men...Sakuragi Hanamichi! * goes out of   
tune * (then again, when was he ever in tune...^_^;;)  
  
Guntai: * sings along with him *  
  
Ayako: * whack *   
When will you ever stop singing that song!  
  
Sakuragi: Hm! How dare you say that to the Tensai who helped you...  
  
* bell is heard *  
  
Sakuragi: huh?  
  
Rukawa rides his bicycle over Sakuragi, and falls over in the process.  
  
Rukawa: Itai!  
  
Rukawa Brigade: Rukawa, Rukawa!  
  
Sakuragi: TEME KIT...  
  
Akagi: * wham! *  
  
Sakuragi: What?  
  
Akagi: We have to keep this funny thing that happened to both you and Rukawa a secret.  
  
Kogure: Yeah!  
  
Sakuragi: Megane! You agree with Gori?!  
  
Kogure: I agree with him. Because if this gets out, who knows what the media will do?  
  
Sakuragi: Hmmm...Fine!  
Kitsu...  
  
* whack *  
  
Ayako: Sakuragi!  
  
Sakuragi: Hai hai...  
  
Miyagi: Good way to start the day ne, Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi: Ryochin!   
  
Mitsui: Ohayo!  
  
Sakuragi: ohhh...since you want to keep this within basketball, and everyone is here...  
  
Kogure: Sakuragi!  
  
Sakuragi: Kitsune! * points at Rukawa *  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa Brigade: Rukawa?   
  
* smoke clears and they see a sleeping chibi on the floor *  
  
Rukawa fan #1: Ahhhhh...Kawaii!!...* picks up the chibi *  
  
C. Rukawa: * blink blink * zzzzzzzzzzz....  
  
Suddenly, the whole Rukawa brigade jumps on the poor chibi, wanting to keep him for   
themselves.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Mitsui: You know, I think Rukawa is popular enough to have his own merchandise. * thinks *   
Soft toy Rukawa, Rukawa futons, Rukawa...  
  
Everyone: * multiple sweatdrops *  
  
School bell: RINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
All the members stare at Rukawa, then at the school, back at Rukawa, then the school.  
  
School bell: Oi! I can't keep this up all day, so get to your classes now!....* cough   
cough *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Kogure grabbed Rukawa from his brigade, and dragged Sakuragi along with him to behind some   
bushes.  
  
Kogure: Sakuragi, change him back, we're all getting late for class now.  
  
Sakuragi: * looks at the chibi sleeping on the ground *  
But he looks so cute like that, that way, we can give him to one of the girls to keep as a   
pet.  
  
Kogure: Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi: * poke poke *  
  
C. Rukawa: * looks up, blinks at Sakuragi, yawns then goes back to sleep *  
  
Sakuragi: See...he likes being a chibi. That way, he can sleep all day long...  
  
Kogure: Now.  
  
Sakuragi: Hai hai...Kitsu...puffs...  
  
Kogure: Sakuragi...  
  
Sakuragi: Kit...ten  
  
Kogure: This is not going to work!  
  
Sakuragi: Kit..  
  
C.Rukawa: Urusai, do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Kogure: * slaps his forehead *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Konnichiwa Konnichiwa, Megane-kun.  
  
Kogure: Ano, Akagi, I think I need a hand.  
  
Akagi: What's wrong, now? * stares at the two chibis on the ground. *  
  
Miyagi: You have got to be kidding me. * comes out from behind Akagi *  
  
Mitsui: Not again.  
  
Akagi: What are you two still doing here, get to your classes.  
  
Mitsui: Akagi, Kogure, why don't both of you go first, Miyagi and I will stay and get these   
two to change back.  
  
Akagi: * looks at the two in disbelief *  
Fine, but both of you have to get to class as soon as you're done here.  
  
Kogure: Let's go.  
  
As soon as Akagi and Kogure left for class, Miyagi and Mitsui grinned.  
  
Mitsui: * bends down and poke the chibi Sakuragi *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco, ne, choco...* tugs at Mitsui's pants *  
  
Mitsui: Gomen, but I don't have any...  
  
C. Sakuragi: * walks over to Miyagi *  
Choco? * tugs at his pants *  
  
Miyagi: Same here.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * sits on C.Rukawa and pouts *  
  
C. Rukawa: Get off me you Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: * lands hard on the poor chibi on the floor. *  
  
We see a little hand, from beneath the red headed boy.  
  
C. Rukawa: Tasukete...(save me)  
  
Sakuragi: Huh? * looks down *  
Gomen...  
  
Both Miyagi and Mitsui start to laugh hysterically.  
  
Sakuragi: Oi, Kitsune! What did you call me?!  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa: Nani yo, Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, ne, Oniisan, choco choco...* tugs at Rukawa's pants *  
  
Rukawa: * glares at the chibi * 'He's pathetic'  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco?  
  
Rukawa: *bends down and pulls a chocolate bar out of his pocket and gives it to the chibi*  
  
C. Sakuragi: * takes it from the boy and chomps the whole thing down *  
  
Miyagi, Mitsui and Rukawa watch on as the chibi finishes the whole bar.  
  
Mitsui: Impossible, how can such a small thing eat so much or so fast?  
  
Rukawa: * picks up the chibi and heads to class *  
  
Miyagi: Oi! What do you think you are doing?  
  
Rukawa: Going to class.  
  
Mitsui: With the Chibi?  
  
Rukawa: I'll drop him in class * evil grin *  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi: * grin back, before they too went to class *  
  
  
Rukawa: * stares at the chibi in his hands *  
  
C. Sakuragi: huh?  
  
Rukawa stops at the door of Sakuragi's class.  
  
Student: Teacher, Rukawa's at the door.  
  
Teacher: Rukawa? He's not in our class.  
  
Rukawa: * walks up to the teacher and dumps the chibi in his hands, before turning to walk   
out. *  
  
Teacher: huh? Sakuragi?  
  
All the students including Youhei: * sweatdrop *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * Bounced onto the table *  
Choco...choco...  
  
Everyone fell off their seats, sweatdropping.  
  
Youhei: * walks up to the teacher * Excuse me, but this is erm...Sakuragi's younger ermm...  
brother, and he was suppose to be in my care today.  
  
Teacher: Okay, good enough, but where is Sakuragi?  
  
Youhei: Ano...It's very funny...ahehe...  
  
Youhei went on, trying as hard as he could to make up a story, with C. Sakuragi climbing   
up his neck, onto his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lol...hope you guys liked this chapter...anyway, pls r&r, ne...and don't ask about the   
Rukawa merchandise thing, or the talking bell, it just came to my mind...hehe...;)...  
Arigatou! 


	4. chapter 4

Influenza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk, or any of it's characters.   
* even though it would be really fun too...sniff *  
They all belong to the great Inoue Takehiko.  
p/s: for all those who know of the anime Twin Signal, I think you would find   
this storyline quite similar...  
* evil grin *  
  
  
The day in school went rather smoothly, for everyone except Youhei of course. During class,   
he had to baby-sit Sakuragi. During lunch break; he almost had the life beaten out of him   
when he woke Rukawa to ask him to change Sakuragi back. But all he got from all the trouble   
was a black eye.  
  
~After school~  
  
Youhei: * runs up to Rukawa *  
Rukawa, * puff * I think * pant * you forgot * wheeze * something.  
  
Rukawa just glared at the boy once, before turning to walk away, grinning as he did.  
  
Youhei: Matte! * hold C. Sakuragi up in his hands *  
  
Rukawa: * turns around * Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
The next thing Youhei knew, he was being sat on, by a certain red-head.  
  
Youhei: Sa-sa-sakuragi...get...off...me!  
  
Sakuragi: Ahhh...Youhei, what are you doing down there? * gets off the poor boy *  
  
Youhei: * stretches * It's time for your basketball practice.  
  
Sakuragi: * glances at his watch * Oh no! I'm going to be late again. * runs off *  
  
Youhei: Oi, Sakuragi, one more thing.  
  
Sakuragi: * turns around * What!  
  
Youhei: Just to let you know, you have come down with a very bad case of chicken pox.  
  
Sakuragi: Ahh...See you later! * runs off *  
  
Youhei: 'I wonder if he really got what I said.'  
  
Sakuragi: * at a turn * What did he say I had? Youhei!  
  
Youhei, hearing Sakuragi shout his name, ran away as fast as he could to seek protection   
from the fearful red-head.  
  
  
~At practice~  
  
Akagi: Is Sakuragi here yet?  
  
Kogure: No, but I'm sure he'll be here soon.  
  
Akagi: Kono baka! When he gets here I'll...  
  
Sakuragi: Hey!  
  
* wham *  
  
Sakuragi: Itai....What did you do that for?  
  
Akagi: What time is it?  
  
Sakuragi: 4? But it was not my fault...If that Kitsune there had...  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Rukawa was almost trampled over by Miyagi on the court. Lucky for both of them, Miyagi   
was able to stop in time.  
  
Sakuragi: Opzz...  
  
* wham *  
  
Sakuragi: Gomen gomen...  
  
Akagi: Change him back!  
  
Sakuragi: Like I was saying, if Kitsune over there...  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa appeared from the smoke, snatching the ball from Miyagi, continued playing as if   
nothing had happened.  
  
Sakuragi: Had decided to change me back earlier, I would not be late, or pretend I had   
chicken pox in the first place.  
  
Everyone: Chicken pox?  
  
Sakuragi: * nods * Thanks to Youhei...* grumble *  
  
Akagi: * slaps his head * Fine...Ayako, take care of this baka.  
  
Sakuragi: Nani? But I want to play in the game.  
  
Akagi: It's too late, it has already started.  
  
Sakuragi: * grumble grumble *  
  
Ayako: * uses her fan to tap her hand *  
Sakuragi Hanamichi...  
  
Sakuragi: Hai hai...basics...  
  
Ayako: Now you're getting the hang of it...  
* whacks Sakuragi on the back of his head *  
  
Sakuragi: Itai...Ayako...do you mind....* rubs his head *  
  
Ayako: Gomen...I got carried away again...  
  
Sakuragi: * mumble mumble *  
  
Ayako: What was that?  
  
Sakuragi: Ahh...Iie...I was just talking about how good practicing basics is for me...ahehehe  
  
Ayako: * whack *  
Didn't work...  
  
Sakuragi: I can see.  
  
  
After practice, Rukawa and Sakuragi stayed back as usual to practice. Except this time,   
they didn't bother each other. Both just practiced shots on their own, on the two courts.  
  
Rukawa suddenly stops, and walks over to the side of the court, picking up his water bottle   
to drink.  
  
Sakuragi, then decides to take this opportunity to get his 'revenge'.  
  
Sakuragi: Oi!  
  
Rukawa: * ignores him *  
  
Sakuragi: Oi! Kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa was now wet, from the water he had spilled on himself when he changed into, well...  
a...ermm...chibi.  
  
C. Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Sakuragi: * snicker *  
  
Sakuragi walks up to the chibi, picks it up and stares at it at eye level.  
  
C. Rukawa: * rubs his eyes *...* yawn *....* then wriggles his nose *  
  
Sakuragi: * starts at the chibi, wondering what it was trying to do *  
  
C. Rukawa: * sneezes in Sakuragi's face *...* stares at the other boy, before going back to   
sleep *  
  
Sakuragi: TEME!!  
  
The frustrated boy dropped the chibi onto the floor from where he was holding it.  
  
C. Rukawa: * wakes up *...* rubs his eh hm...before lying back on the floor to sleep *  
  
Sakuragi: * rubs his face with his jersey * Ahhh....I have his liquid on me! * starts   
running around as if he was on fire *  
  
C. Rukawa: * wakes up from the noise * * walks over to the other boy, waits for the perfect   
moment before undoing the other boy's shoelaces, before walking away to sleep *  
  
Sakuragi fell onto the floor so hard, the floor of the gym shock, vibrating the windows.  
  
C. Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hey!  
  
C. Rukawa: * grins evily *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * looks around the place *  
  
C. Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz * drool * zzzzzzzzzzzz   
  
C. Sakuragi: * walks over to C. Rukawa * Ne, * poke poke * Choco...choco...  
  
C. Rukawa: * yawns before he pointed to his bag beside his water bottle * zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
C. Sakuragi: * waddles over to the bag *...* throws out everything, until he found his   
chocolate *  
  
C. Sakuragi walks over to C. Rukawa.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Arigatou. * sits down beside the sleeping chibi, before munching down the   
chocolate bar *  
  
Both chibis stayed in the gym that night, both being too small to open the door to get out.   
They could not change each other back either, because Rukawa was asleep and Sakuragi was,   
well...Sakuragi.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Youhei: Anybody seen Sakuragi?  
  
Takamiya: Nope.  
  
Noma: Ditto!  
  
Okusu: Same here.  
  
Youhei: I wonder where he went.  
  
The Guntai walked to school, whistling. When they reached school, they saw Mitsui and   
Miyagi standing at the school gate.  
  
Youhei: Hey!  
  
Mitsui: Ah...Youhei-kun, Ohayo!  
  
Youhei: Ohayo!  
  
Miyagi: Ohayo!  
  
Youhei: * nods in reply * Have any of you seen Sakuragi this morning?  
  
Both Miyagi and Mitsui started laughing, attracting the attention of the other students.  
  
Takamiya: Both of them have lost it.  
  
Noma: Hai hai...  
  
Okusu: * nods *  
  
Youhei: What's wrong?  
  
Miyagi: Go to the gym, and you'll find your answer.  
  
Both boys continued laughing, as Youhei and the rest of the Guntai made their way to the   
Gym.  
  
Youhei: * opens the door * Saku...  
  
The guntai starts giggling at the scene in front of them.  
  
C. Sakuragi was sleeping, using the other chibi as a pillow. At the same time, he was   
bursting the bubbles which Rukawa was producing with his nose.  
  
Haruko: Ah, Youhei-kun. Keep quiet, or you'll wake the two.  
  
Youhei: Does anyone have a camera I can borrow?  
  
Haruko: No, why?  
  
Youhei: So we can keep this picture, and use it everytime Sakuragi tries to head butt us.  
  
Haruko: Mou... * starts to shoo the guntai out of the gym, before shutting the doors   
quietly behind her *  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
* sweatdrop *...don't ask about the last part, the image just came to mind, and, I thought,   
oh well, might as well use it...anyway, pls r&r, ne? Arigatou! 


	5. chapter 5

Influenza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk, or any of it's characters.   
* even though it would be really fun too...sniff *  
They all belong to the great Inoue Takehiko.  
p/s: for all those who know of the anime Twin Signal, I think you would find   
this storyline quite similar...  
* evil grin *  
  
  
* RING*  
  
Haruko: Oh no, I'm going to be late. Demo...  
  
She looks at the two chibi's on the floor, sleeping.  
  
Haruko: 'I know..'  
  
~A moment later~  
  
Haruko: Arigatou Youhei-kun. Ja!  
  
Before the boy could answer, the girl placed the two chibis into his arms, before waving   
and running off to  
class.  
  
Youhei: 'Not again...'  
  
As Youhei walked to class, the other students stared at him, or actually at the two chibis   
in his arms.  
  
Teacher: Youhei, is Sakuragi still sick?  
  
Youhei: Hai.  
  
Teacher: Baby sitting again?  
  
Youhei: Hai.  
  
Teacher: Who is the other one, he does not look like Sakuragi at all.  
  
Youhei: Ah, this is umm...Rukawa, ummmm Rukawa's younger brother.  
  
With that, all the girl's in the class room stared wide-eyed at the little chibi who was   
sleeping in Youhei's arm.  
  
Girl #1: Come to think of it, he does look a lot like Rukawa ne?  
  
Girl #2: Yeah. He looks like his brother alright, although, his head does look a little   
oversized.  
  
Girl #3: Nani!   
  
Girl #4: Are you saying that Rukawa's brother is not perfect?!  
  
Girl #2: Iie Iie...I was just...   
  
Teacher: Ah hm! Youhei, you can go take your seat.  
  
Youhei: Hai.  
  
Everyone kept quiet at the sound of their teacher's voice.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * turns in his sleep *  
  
Youhei: * tenses for a second * 'phew'  
  
Youhei placed C. Sakuragi on the table, so he could keep an eye on the boy. While, he   
passed the other boy to Yohko who was sitting on his right, it was funny since, suddenly,   
all the girls in class were volunteering to look after C. Rukawa.  
  
Youhei: 'Oh well, this means that there is one less for me to worry about..'   
  
The classes went on, same old boring lessons.  
  
~After school~  
  
Akagi: Assemble!  
  
Youhei: Akagi-sempai! (???)  
  
Akagi: * turns around to find a chibi Sakuragi running around Youhei, while Chibi Rukawa   
was still sleeping *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Akagi: Not again. * walks up to Youhei and takes the sleepy chibi from him *  
Change him back, now.  
  
C. Rukawa: * blink blink *   
  
Akagi: Mattaku!  
  
C. Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: Teme Kitsune!   
  
* poof *  
  
Akagi: That's better, now, assemble!  
  
Rukawa: * gets up and walks towards the rest *  
  
Youhei: Ano, Rukawa...  
  
Rukawa: * turns and glares at the other boy *  
  
Youhei: If anybody asks, you have a little brother.  
  
Rukawa: Huh?!  
  
Sakuragi: * snicker *  
  
Haruko: Sakuragi-kun?  
  
Sakuragi: Haruko-san...ah ah...Daijoubu... * runs to join the others *  
  
After practice, Ayako, Akagi, Rukawa and Sakuragi had a discussion, on who was responsible   
enough to make sure that they don't 'kill' each other when they are chibis. So...everyday,   
for the next five days, Youhei was made to look after Sakuragi or Rukawa if any of them   
were chibi. It seems that 'every one' thinks that he was the best person for the job.   
* sweatdrop *  
  
  
Soon, the day of the practice match came, this time, it was a 'friendly' match against   
Ryonan, although, at last minute, some baka challenged another team, and now, they had to   
play against the best five of both Ryonan and Kainan. The newly put together team consisted of   
Sendoh, Uozumi, Maki, Jin, and * sweatdrop * Kiyota.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Sakuragi: * whistles as he walks down the street, both eyes closed *  
  
Both Kiyota and Maki were walking at a turn, when...  
  
* crash *  
  
Sakuragi: Itai...  
  
Kiyota: Owww.... * rubs his head *  
  
Maki: Sakuragi?  
  
Sakuragi: Jiji?  
  
Kiyota: Hey, don't you ever watch where you are going, red-haired monkey?! * points *  
  
Sakuragi: Wild monkey! * points *  
  
Maki: * slaps his head * 'here we go again'  
  
Both Kiyota and Sakuragi go on, fighting about everything.  
  
Maki: Oi! Why can't you two settle things differently?  
  
Sakuragi: Differently?  
  
Maki: * sees the gleam in his eyes * 'Uh oh...'  
  
Sakuragi: hehehe * evil grin *  
  
Kiyota: Huh?  
  
~  
  
Akagi: KONNO BAKA!  
  
* wham *  
  
Sakuragi: What?  
  
Akagi: What?! You just managed to match us against possibly the strongest team in the whole   
of Kanagawa, that's what!  
  
Sakuragi: Eh?  
  
Akagi: Grrrrrrrrr....  
  
Kogure: Maa, maa Akagi. What's done is done. Besides, we can take this a test, to see how   
strong we are, ne?  
  
Akagi: We won't be able to play evenly, one slip from that baka can cause us the game.  
  
The rest of the team remembered the first time Sakuragi played, and did a slam dunk on   
Akagi's head instead.  
Then, when he found out that he could turn Rukawa chibi.  
  
Everyone: * nods in agreement *  
  
Akagi: What if he decides to change Rukawa into a chibi when we're on court.  
  
Kogure: Sakuragi won't, he knows how important this game is to us right? Ne, Sakuragi?  
  
Sakuragi: Ah ah...  
  
Miyagi: He does not get it.  
  
Mitsui: There's no use explaining.  
  
Ayako: Mou...  
  
* whack whack *  
  
Miyagi: * gets up teary eyed * Aya-chan, don't you love me anymore? How about when you...  
mnnhhhmmmppp.  
  
Ayako: * uses her hands to cup his mouth * Ahhh aaahahaha....it's nothing...ahahaha   
* drags Miyagi outside *  
  
Akagi: Anyway, like Kogure...  
  
* Whack *  
  
Akagi: said, what's done is...  
  
* whack whack *  
  
Akagi: done, so let's just play and...  
  
* whack whack whack *  
  
Akagi: show Ryonan and Kainan how good we are!  
  
* doors open *  
  
Ayako: Hm! * walks into the room, leaving Miyagi outside, lying on the floor *  
  
Miyagi: * lies swirly-eyed on the floor *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Akagi: Fight!  
  
The rest: ah!  
  
Akagi: Fight!  
  
The rest: Ah!  
  
Akagi: Fight!  
  
The rest: Ah!  
  
* They all leave the room, stepping over the dazed Miyagi *  
  
Kogure: * bends down and picks up the fallen boy and drags him onto the court *  
  
  
As soon as all of the starting members were on court, they begin warming up. Rukawa, eager   
for the game to start, begin shooting hoops.  
  
Sakuragi: Teme....Kitsu...  
  
Akagi: * glare *  
  
Sakuragi: ahehehe...* sweatdrop *   
'Teme Kitsune, trying to show off again.'  
  
Rukawa: * stares at him * Do'...  
  
* wham *  
  
Akagi: That goes for you too.  
  
Rukawa: Itai...  
  
Sakuragi: * snicker *  
  
  
Kiyota: Did you see that?  
  
Maki: What?  
  
Jin: Akagi just hit their ace on the head.  
  
Kiyota: Hard...  
  
Sendoh: * sweatdrop *  
  
Uozumi: 'I wonder what they are up to...'  
  
Fukuda: '...'  
  
Anzai: Ohohoho...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Are...don't ask me why this fic ended like that, I don't know either...* grin * anyway,   
pls r&r and let me know what you think so far, ne?...Arigatou!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Influenza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk, or any of it's characters.   
* even though it would be really fun too...sniff *  
They all belong to the great Inoue Takehiko.  
p/s: for all those who know of the anime Twin Signal, I think you would find   
this storyline quite similar...  
* evil grin *  
  
  
The game was about to start and...  
  
Sakuragi: Itai yo...  
  
Akagi: Hm! * walks onto court *  
  
Sakuragi: It's my fault, he started it. * points *  
  
Rukawa: * glare * Do'a...  
  
* whack *  
  
Rukawa: Itai...  
  
Akagi: The game is starting, everyone on court...  
  
Usual starting members: Hai!  
  
~ 2 minutes into the game ~  
  
Rukawa has the ball, he runs across the court, but finds Sendoh standing there, already   
defending the goal.  
  
Sendoh: Heh! * grins *   
  
Rukawa ignores him and just throws the ball to Mitsui who was behind him.  
  
Mitsui: * grin *   
  
Jin: I won't let you shoot.  
  
Mitsui: Oh yeah, try me...  
  
With that, Mitsui jumps and does a three point shot from where he was standing. Jin already   
saw this coming, and jumped to block his shot, but only managing to touch it with the tip   
of his fingers.  
  
Both and Jin and Mitsui landed at the same time. Jin, smiled as he turned around in time to   
watch the ball bounce off the ring.  
  
Jin & Mitsui: Rebound!  
  
Kiyota: Eh? 'Where is that red-haired monkey?'  
  
Sakuragi: * suddenly appears under the hoop * The king of rebounds, Sakuragi Hanamichi is   
here! * jumps to catch the ball, before Akagi or Uozumi had the chance *  
  
Coaches of both teams: NANI?!  
  
Sakuragi jumps again, just as both captains touched the ground.   
  
Sakuragi: Yosh! Slam dunk!  
  
Sakuragi, slammed the ball through the hoop, causing the whole post to vibrate.  
  
Taoka sensei: What?!  
  
Everyone in the gym cheered for the boy.  
  
Sakuragi: * blushes * Haruko-san.  
  
Haruko: Sugoi, Sakuragi-kun!  
  
Sakuragi: Ahahaha...  
  
Rukawa: Do'...  
  
Akagi: Ru..ka...wa... * vein pops *  
  
Rukawa: Hai hai... * walks away *  
  
Sakuragi: HAHAHA...even Kitsu...  
  
* wham *  
  
Sakuragi: Ow!!!  
  
Akagi: Konno baka! The game is still on.  
  
Sakuragi : Fine!  
  
Now, Ryonan and Kainan were leading Shohoku by 5 points. The gap was closed a little, with   
the help of Sakuragi.  
  
Sendoh: We'll get the next point.  
  
The rest of the team: AH!  
  
Rukawa's mind focused mainly on Sendoh. As soon as the game started, he ran up and   
challenged Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh: Interesting...* smile *  
  
Rukawa: 'I won't let him past.'  
  
Sendoh: Hn! Don't underestimate me!  
  
Sendoh dribbles the ball between his legs, distracting Rukawa, before jumping to shoot the   
ball.  
  
Rukawa: 'Three pointer?!'  
  
The ball goes in, getting his team three more points.  
  
Rukawa: 'Chikuso...'  
  
Sendoh: * walks past Rukawa * Not good enough.  
  
~on the other side of court~  
  
Kiyota: HAHAHA...looks like we're going to win again.  
* makes funny faces at Sakuragi *  
  
Sakuragi: Urusai! Hmp!   
* stomps away *  
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi!  
  
Sakuragi looks up just in time to catch the ball.  
  
Maki: What are you doing, get back and guard him!  
  
Kiyota: Looks like I'm stuck with you...  
  
Sakuragi manages to elude Kiyota, only to find himself blocked by Maki.  
  
Maki: Not so fast.  
  
Sakuragi grins and side passes the ball to...  
  
Sakuragi: Kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
Akagi: * slaps his head *  
  
Ayako: Mattaku!  
  
Miyagi and Mitsui: * giggle *  
  
Everyone else: Eh?  
  
The smoke clears, revealing a chibi, sleeping as he balanced on the basketball.  
  
Referee: * sweatdrop *  
  
C. Rukawa: * evil grin * Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hey!  
  
Everyone: * stares *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * looks around him * Soka!   
  
The match was still on, the timer was still ticking...  
  
The chibi then waddles to C. Rukawa, snatching the ball from under him. C. Sakuragi, walked,   
ball raised over his head, towards Miyagi.  
  
Everyone looked on. To the people who were watching from out of court, to them, all they   
saw was a floating basketball.  
  
Taoka sensei: Oi! Foul! Travelling!  
  
Referee: * shakes his head * No one made rules for chibis.  
  
Toaka: Erggg...  
  
Anzai: Ohohohoho...Interesting...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Catch! * uses all his strength to throw the ball at Miyagi *  
  
Miyagi: * catches the ball * Eh?  
  
C. Sakuragi: * waddles back to C. Rukawa in centre court and sits down beside him *   
Choco, ne, choco...  
  
Miyagi: Fast attack!  
  
C. Rukawa: * ignores him and turns over *  
  
Mitsui: Yosh!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hm! * kicks the chibi *   
  
Chibi Sakuragi, getting angry, stomps (or at least try to) to Anzai, threatening to trip   
the Ryonan and Kainan players as he did.  
  
Kiyota, didn't see where he was running, and was about to run over the tiny Sakuragi, but...  
  
C. Rukawa: * evil grin * Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Kiyota: Ahhh!  
  
Apparently, Kiyota is a little...ermm...how does one say this, short sighted, and didn't   
see the chibi who was trying to cross the court * sweatdrop *.   
  
Referee: * blows whistle * Referee time!  
  
Sakuragi: Itai!...Oi, wild monkey, what did you think you were trying to do?!  
  
Kiyota: What are you doing here?  
  
Sakuragi: What do you mean? I was always here!  
  
Both start arguing on court, as the rest of both their teams fight for the ball.  
  
Akagi: Sakuragi, hurry up and change Rukawa back!  
  
But, Sakuragi obviously had more important things on his mind right now.  
  
Akagi: 'I have no choice..'  
  
Akagi, thinking that like the chibi Sakuragi, the chibi Rukawa would play for them too, but...  
  
* splat *  
  
Akagi had thrown the ball to the chibi, hoping that he would have caught it, but...  
  
C. Rukawa: Ta...su...ke...te... * raises a hand *  
  
Everyone winced at the sight of the flattened chibi...  
  
Rukawa Brigade: Rukawa!  
  
The ball bounces into Sakuragi's hand, leaving him shocked.  
  
Akagi: Shoot it!  
  
Sakuragi realized that we had a chance to make a three point shot. He raises the ball in   
his hand and jumped, recalling the lessons Mitsui had gave him on three pointers. Just as   
the ball left his hand,...  
  
C. Rukawa: Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hey!  
  
Kiyota: Where did he go again?!  
  
All eyes went on the ball that Sakuragi had just shot. The ball, just like Akagi had hoped,   
went through the hoop, getting them three points.  
  
Mitsui: Yes! 'those time I spent on teaching the baka really paid off'  
  
Referee: Charged time out, Ryonan and Kainan.  
  
The Shohoku basketball members gathered around Anzai. On his way there, Akagi picked up   
both the chibis, one of them chewing on the other's hair.  
  
Akagi, walked towards the coach, forcing to do something really bad to the chibis if they   
didn't change each other back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh...another chapter done...ne, minna-san, pls r&r and let me know what you think about   
this fic so far. And, gomen if this chapter seems a bit weird, I'm really bad at writing   
basketball scenes...hehe...arigatou! 


	7. chapter 7

Influenza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk, or any of it's characters.   
* even though it would be really fun too...sniff *  
They all belong to the great Inoue Takehiko.  
p/s: for all those who know of the anime Twin Signal, I think you would find this storyline quite similar...  
* evil grin *  
  
  
~Back on court during, 18 minutes left to half time~  
  
Sakuragi: 'Teme gori...he didn't need to hit me so hard. My head is still throbbing.'  
  
~flashback~  
Akagi: Oi, Rukawa, change him back now!  
  
C. Rukawa: * blink blink *....* rubs his eyes before he went back to sleep *  
  
Akagi: * vein pops * Kora Rukawa! Change him back now before any more trouble occurs!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * bounces around Akagi * Ne ne, oniisan, why is it that you don't have choco,   
ne ne, doshite?  
Is it because you only have bananas because you look like a gori, ne ne, is it?  
  
Akagi: Grrrr....Kono baka! * raises his hand to pound the chibi, but realizes that if he did,   
let's put it this way....chibi go bye bye...:) * Baka! * instead, he just prods the chibi   
and it falls flat on it's back *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ahhh....tasukate!!...I...can't...get...up....* pant *  
  
C. Rukawa: * stares at the other chibi, giggling as he did *  
  
Akagi: Now!  
  
C. Rukawa: Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: Teme gori! Why did you hit me so hard anyway?  
  
Anzai sensei: Ohohoho...  
  
Akagi: * stares at the boy *   
'Hit him hard? All I did was...'  
* re acts what he had just done to the boy *  
  
Kogure: Maa maa Sakuragi, all he did was push you over.  
  
Sakuragi: It sure didn't feel like he just 'pushed me over'.  
  
Akagi: Fine! Whatever, just change him back!  
  
Sakuragi: Why should I, after the way you always treat the Tensai.  
  
Akagi: * sweatdrop *  
* Raises his arm above the red haired boy's head *  
  
* wham *  
  
Sakuragi: Itai!!...Gori!  
  
Akagi: Then change him back, we are running out of time. So, do you want to win this game   
or not?  
  
Sakuragi: Fine, but you owe me....* mumble * Kitsune...  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa: * stretch *  
Hn!  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~   
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi!  
  
Sakuragi: Huh?  
  
* whack *  
  
Miyagi: * slaps his head *  
  
Rukawa: Hn...Do'a... * looks at Akagi who was glaring at him *  
Hai hai... * walks away *  
  
Sakuragi: Itai! * twitches *  
Ryochin, did you have to throw it so hard?  
  
Miyagi: It's not my fault, you should have been paying more attention on the game.  
  
Mitsui: Whatever, let's get back to the game now.  
  
Akagi: Remember your job, we don't expect anymore of you other than that.  
  
Sakuragi: Hn!  
  
Kiyota: Hahaha...heard that, you are only good for one thing....hahaha  
  
Sakuragi: Chikuso!  
'I'll show that monkey that I'm more useful to the team then he is.'  
  
  
~Half time~  
  
Anzai sensei: Good job everyone, all you have to do now is keep your pace.  
  
Akagi: Hai.  
  
Sakuragi: 'What is it that that kitsune can do and I can't anyway?'  
  
Ayako: Sa...ku...ra...gi...Ha...na...mi..chi  
* waves her hand in front of his face *  
  
Mitsui: Oi, Sakuragi?   
  
Sakuragi: Aa?  
  
Miyagi: Is something wrong? You don't seem to be too focused on the game today.  
  
Ayako: Well, actually, he's doing better then he usually is.  
So far, he has gotten 12 of the 16 rebounds today. He scored 4 points with two slam dunks,   
scored a three pointer and another 6 points. So, in a total, he has scored 13 points out of   
the 49 points that we have.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop * Are you sure?!  
  
Ayako: * nods *  
* glances at Sakuragi who was still staring into space *  
  
Miyagi: I think something is wrong with him today.  
  
Mitsui: Maybe he's sick?  
  
Miyagi: Nope, doesn't look like it.  
  
Akagi: Cut it out!  
  
Sakuragi: * continues staring into space *  
  
Referee: * blows whistle *  
  
Akagi: Sa...Iku zo! ( let's go )  
  
  
Jin: Something seems to be wrong with Sakuragi today.  
  
Kiyota: * nods *  
  
Maki: Yeah. Ever since the ball whacked him in the face, his play has been improving every   
minute by the looks of it.  
  
Kiyota: Che!  
  
Uozumi: Um...Maybe it has something to do with him and Rukawa becoming...chibi?  
  
Sendoh: * smiles *  
Maybe...  
  
Maki: Kiyota, I'll mark Sakuragi, you'll mark Miyagi.  
  
Kiyota: Nani!  
  
Maki: Just do it!  
  
Kiyota: * mumble...grumble *  
  
  
As Sakuragi walked on court, he was surprised that it was Maki who walked up to guard him,   
and not that wild monkey.  
  
Sakuragi: Jiji...What are you doing here? Have you lost your memory? * poke poke *  
  
Maki: * sweatdrop *  
  
Sakuragi: Oi, Ryochin, change!  
  
Maki: Don't underestimate me...  
  
Maki catches the ball from Jin, and challenges Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi: Fine, if you want it that way...  
* swats the ball out of Maki's hand *  
  
Sakuragi: Micchy!  
  
Sakuragi throws the ball to Mitsui, who was ready to make a three pointer, but...  
  
Sakuragi & Mitsui: Rukawa!   
  
Sendoh: You should have let your team mate shoot.  
  
Rukawa: Hn!  
  
Rukawa dribbled to the left, and back to the right, distracting Sendoh. Once he eluded   
Sendoh, Rukawa dashed towards Uozumi who was guarding the goal with Akagi.   
  
Akagi: Rukawa, pass it!  
  
But the Shohoku number 11 ignored his captain, and jumped towards the goal, aiming for a   
slam dunk.  
  
Uozumi: In your dreams!  
  
Rukawa: * glares at him *  
  
Rukawa lowers his arms, placing the ball gently on the hoop as soon as he found an opening   
at Uozumi's side.  
  
Both land on the floor, staring at the ball as it slowly circled the hoop, before dropping   
through the ring.  
  
The Rukawa cheerleaders started cheering as the rest of the Shohoku supporters cheered   
loudly, almost drowning the voices of the R. cheerleaders. Almost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aa...Arigatou minna-san for all the kind reviews...hehe...anyway, looks like another   
chapter is done. Pls r&r, ne, onegai...Arigatou! 


	8. chapter 8

Influenza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk, or any of it's characters.   
* even though it would be really fun too...sniff *  
They all belong to the great Inoue Takehiko.  
p/s: for all those who know of the anime Twin Signal, I think you would find this storyline quite similar...  
* evil grin *  
  
Rukawa: Pass!  
  
Mitsui: * throws the ball to Rukawa *  
  
Rukawa dribbles the ball towards the goal, and as expected, Sendoh appeared in front of him,   
grinning as he did.  
  
Shohoku was now leading Ryonan and Kainan by 5 points.  
  
Sendoh: '9 more minutes. Hn...We should be able to catch up in no time.'  
  
Rukawa ignores him and does a fade away.  
  
Uozumi was busy guarding Akagi from the ball, and he didn't jump in time to stop the ball.   
By the time he turned, the ball had already slipped through the ring.  
  
Uozumi: 'Chikuso'  
  
Rukawa: * walks past Sendoh *  
Hn!  
  
Sendoh: * scratches his head *  
Huh?  
* grins *  
  
It was the Ryonan and Kainan ball now, and Sendoh did not have any intention of missing   
this. Neither did the rest of the team members.  
  
Sendoh: Yosh! Well get the next point.  
  
Sendoh passes the ball to Maki.  
  
Sakuragi: Hn! Jiji, I won't let you pass.  
  
Maki: Really? But who said I needed your permission?  
  
Maki eludes Sakuragi, but the next thing that he knew, Sakuragi was in front of him again.  
  
Sakuragi: * grin *  
Who said you didn't?  
  
Maki: Interesting...  
  
Maki then passes the ball to Kiyota, who was free to shoot.  
  
Kiyota shoots, but the ball bounces from the hoop.  
  
Kiyota: Ahh!  
  
Mitsui: Sakuragi! Rebound!  
  
Sakuragi: Hai!  
* dashes up to the goal and jumps up from behind Uozumi and Akagi *  
  
Uozumi: Huh?  
  
Taoka: How did he get there so fast?  
  
Sakuragi: Ryochin, catch!  
* he hits the ball towards Miyagi who was standing, unguarded *  
  
Maki: Kiyota!  
  
Kiyota: Hai!  
* runs towards Miyagi *  
  
But it was too late. Miyagi had already gotten the ball and was running towards the other   
side of the court.  
  
Miyagi: Fast attack!  
  
Mitsui: Miyagi, pass!  
  
Miyagi passes the ball to Mitsui.  
  
Sendoh: Jin!  
  
Jin rushes to intercept the ball. As soon as he caught it, he dribbled the ball back to the   
other side of court, passing the ball to Maki as he did.  
  
Sakuragi: Not to bad for an old man.  
  
Maki: Old. * sweatdrop *  
  
Sakuragi: Hahaha...  
  
Maki, seeing this opportunity, passes the ball to Uozumi who was standing behind Sakuragi.  
  
Akagi: Sakuragi!  
  
Sakuragi: Huh?  
Ah!!!!!  
* eyes pop *  
  
Uozumi: Thanks!  
* turns towards the goal, before jumping to score *  
  
Akagi: I won't let you!  
  
Uozumi: Hn!  
  
With that, he dunked the ball through the hoop.  
  
Sendoh: * runs to him *  
Nice!  
* high fives him *  
  
Uozumi: Aa.  
  
Miyagi: Yosh!!...Let's get the next point!  
  
Immediately, Miyagi dribbles past Kiyota, and runs towards the goal at the other end of   
court.  
  
Akagi: Miyagi, don't be rash.  
  
Miyagi ignores him and runs straight towards Uozumi.  
  
Uozumi: Hn!  
  
Miyagi jumps, and tries to score the point. At least that was what everyone thought before   
Miyagi passed the ball behind him when he was still in mid air.  
  
Rukawa catches it and jumps again to score the point.  
  
Miyagi: Nice, Rukawa!  
  
Rukawa: * ignores him *  
  
Sendoh: Good one.  
  
Rukawa: * ignores the player and guards him *  
  
Sendoh: Huh?  
Fine!  
  
Both teams went at it, until the last 2 minutes when...  
  
Sakuragi: Itai!  
* falls to the ground on his knees, holding his head in his hands *  
  
Referee: Referee time! (What do they say?? )  
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi?!  
  
Kiyota: What's wrong with him?  
  
The Shohoku team members ran up to him. The referee checking to see if he had hurt himself.  
  
Haruko: Sakuragi-kun?  
* runs towards Sakuragi who was now lying on the floor *  
  
Akagi: Kogure.  
  
Kogure: * nods *  
  
Sakuragi: Matte! * sits up *  
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi?  
  
Sakuragi: I want to play.  
  
Ayako: No! What if anything bad happens again?  
  
Sakuragi: * stands up and walks towards the court *  
I'm fine.  
  
Akagi: Fine!  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Ayako: Mattaku   
  
C. Sakuragi: Konnichiwa!   
  
Rukawa: There.  
  
Akagi: 'smart move'  
Kogure.  
  
Kogure: * nods *  
  
Referee: * blows the whistle *  
  
Ayako: * picks up the chibi and puts it in Haruko's arms *  
  
Haruko: Huh?  
  
Ayako: Look after him.  
  
Haruko: Hai!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Oneesan...Hanasei...(let go)  
  
Haruko: No.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * whines *  
Play...  
* points at the court *  
  
Haruko: Can't help you.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hmp!  
  
Haruko: * seeing the chibi who was now pouting in her hands, takes something out of her   
pocket *  
Sakuragi-kun?  
  
C. Sakuragi: hm?  
  
Haruko: * waves it in front of him *  
Do you want it?  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco!!  
* snatches it from her and starts gulping it down *  
  
Haruko: That's better.  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa, pass!  
  
Mitsui was open, but Rukawa ignored him and went on with his own game with Sendoh.  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa, pass it to Mitsui.  
  
By then, Rukawa had somehow managed to elude Sendoh and Jin, before scoring a goal for them.  
  
* bell rings *  
  
Referee: * blows whistle *  
Time out.  
  
The final score was 83 to 82. In favor of Shohoku.  
  
Ayako: Yes! We won!  
  
Anzai sensei: Ohohoho....  
  
Youhei: Thank goodness it was over soon.  
  
Okusu: Yeah. If the game ended any later, we would have gone broke.  
  
Takamiya: Easy for you to say.   
* empties his pocket, and a fly flies out *  
  
Chu: * snicker *  
  
On the floor, a very, very bloated Chibi Sakuragi was burping as he leaned against Haruko's   
shoe. His mouth covered with chocolate.  
  
  
~ That afternoon ~  
  
Akagi: Nani! You don't intend on changing him back?  
  
Rukawa: * nods *  
Now leave me alone.  
  
Mitsui: Look on the bright side Akagi, at least we won't have to deal with Sakuragi's   
singing anymore.  
  
Akagi: Rukawa! Now!  
  
Rukawa: Fine!  
  
~ silence as crickets are heard in the background ~  
  
Akagi: Rukawa!  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho!  
  
~ nothing happens ~  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Akagi: What happened?  
  
C. Sakuragi: * looks up at Rukawa and Akagi *  
  
Rukawa: Don't ask me...  
* turns and walks away *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Oniisan...matte!  
* grabs Rukawa's left leg and trips the boy *  
  
Akagi: * sweatdrop *  
  
Rukawa: Let go of me!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, oniisan, choco, choco...  
  
* sweatdrop *  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh...* evil grin *...poor Sakuragi...anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Next, * sniff   
...the last chapter. * sniff sniff * Pls r&r, ne, onegai!...Arigatou! 


	9. chapter 9

Influenza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk, or any of it's characters.   
* even though it would be really fun too...sniff *  
They all belong to the great Inoue Takehiko.  
p/s: for all those who know of the anime Twin Signal, I think you would find this storyline quite similar...  
* evil grin *  
  
~ The next day at school ~  
  
Akagi: Ohayo!  
  
Kogure: Ohayo...  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi: Aa...Ohayo!  
  
Miyagi: Has anyone seen Sakuragi today?  
  
Akagi: No, why?  
  
Mitsui: He usually arrives earlier then us, but he's not here yet.  
  
Kogure: Ahehehe...maybe he's still with him...  
  
Miyagi and Mitsui: * evil grin * Who?  
  
Kogure: ahehehe...* sweatdrop *  
  
* whack whack *  
  
Miyagi: Itai!  
  
Mitsui: Ayako-san, what's with the hitting first thing in the morning?  
  
Ayako: Leave sempai alone.  
  
Miyagi: * starts tearing *  
Don't tell me...  
* glances at Kogure, then at Ayako, back at Kogure, etc... *  
You and him...  
* points at both of them *  
Ahhh...Aya-chan, how could you...?  
  
Ayako: * sweatdrop *  
  
* whack *  
  
Miyagi: Itai...  
  
Ayako: Hmp....  
  
* bicycle bell is heard *  
  
Mitsui: Look who's here.  
  
Everyone turns.  
  
All of them make way to let the sleeping boy on his bicycle cross.  
  
Mitsui: 1, 2, 3...  
  
* crash *  
  
Rukawa: Itai!  
  
Suddenly, his bag, which he had dropped from the fall, started moving.  
  
Ayako: Eh?  
  
Miyagi: * poke poke *  
  
Mitsui: * kicks the bag *  
  
Akagi: * sweatdrop *  
  
Kogure: Rukawa, daijoubu?  
  
Rukawa: Ah...  
  
Rukawa stares at both the boys who were 'playing' with his bag.  
  
Rukawa: * walks up behind the two *  
What are you doing?  
  
Miyagi & Mitsui: * sweatdrop *  
* inches away *  
  
Rukawa opens the bag, and a chibi Sakuragi pops his head out of the bag.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Airr....* pant pant * fresh air....  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Akagi: You mean you haven't changed him back yet?  
  
Rukawa: I can't.  
  
Everyone: NANI!  
  
Rukawa: Want me to prove it?  
  
Akagi: Fine!  
  
Rukawa places the chibi on the floor.  
  
Sakuragi: Hn?  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
* pause *  
  
C. Sakuragi: huh?  
  
Rukawa: See.  
  
He picks up his bike and his bag and walks toward the school.  
  
Miyagi: Oi, Why are you taking him?  
  
Rukawa: Him?  
* looks down at the chibi *  
  
Miyagi: * nods *  
  
Rukawa: I'm keeping him.   
  
Akagi: NANI! WHY?!?!?!  
  
Rukawa: He keeps the house in order. Does the laundry, sweeps, mop.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Mitsui: That chibi does that?  
  
Rukawa: * nods *  
  
Mitsui: Ahh....I want one too...  
  
Kogure: Akagi, what do we do? Sakuragi can't stay a chibi forever can he?  
  
Akagi: I don't know...  
  
Rukawa: * ignores them and walks away *  
  
Ayako: Rukawa!  
  
Rukawa: * turns around and raises an eyebrow *  
  
Ayako: Bring Sakuragi with you to practice later.  
  
Rukawa: Why?  
  
Ayako: I want to see something.  
  
Akagi & Kogure: 'What is she thinking of now?'  
  
Rukawa: * nods *  
  
~After school~  
  
Haruko: Youhei-kun....  
* runs up to him *  
  
Youhei: * turns around *  
Huh? Aa..Haruko..  
  
Haruko: Have you seen Sakuragi today?  
  
Youhei: Nope. In fact, we're heading to the gym to check if he came for basketball practice.  
  
Okusu: Want to come along and see.  
  
Haruko: * nods *  
  
~At the gym~  
  
Akagi: Faster!  
  
Youhei slides the door to the gym open. The S. Guntai and Haruko all stare at the sight.  
  
Haruko: Oniisan?  
  
Akagi: Aa...Haruko, what are you doing here?  
  
Haruko: What are Rukawa and Sakuragi doing?  
  
At the side of the court, C.Rukawa was teaching the red headed chibi how to hold the ball,   
and dribble it. Everytime C. Sakuragi did something wrong, C.Rukawa would take a bite out of the   
chocolate bar in front of the chibi. If the red haired chibi does something right, he gets   
to take one bite of the bar.  
  
This, Haruko and the rest found normal, but the fact that Ayako had made a small fan for   
C. Rukawa to use was another thing.  
  
Akagi: Haruko, why don't you go home first, ne?  
  
With that, he pushed Haruko and the Guntai to the door, shutting it in their faces.  
  
Chu: Did you see what I just saw?  
  
The other 3 boys nod in reply.  
  
  
Akagi: What are you guys looking at? Get back to training, another 3 laps.  
  
C. Rukawa: Lower...* taps C. Sakuragi's knees (if chibi's have knees in the first place...^_^;; ) *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco, ne..choco...  
  
C. Rukawa: After you get this right.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hn... * whines *  
  
C. Rukawa: Now, start dribbling.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * mumble * choco....* grumble *  
  
C. Rukawa: 'I can't believe I'm doing this for the do'aho...' Hn!  
  
Ayako: They look so cute...  
  
Anzai Sensei: Ohoho...hai so desu...  
  
C. Sakuragi and C. Rukawa continue to train by themselves at the corner, while the rest   
continued their usual practice...  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
* sniff sniff * I can't believe I've finished this fic soo fast...* cry cry *...I so   
tempted to write a part 2 for it...lol...should I? Well, pls r&r and let me know what you   
think of this story, ne? Arigatou! And Wishing you guys who read this an early Happy New Year!! 


End file.
